Into The Night
by Mika Casey
Summary: His animal instincts had told him to attack Shino and save his mate, but he knew better. So he left, to avoid hurting his comrade... Onesided KibaHina angst. Songfic, "The Night" by Disturbed.
1. More Beast Than Man

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Kiba's little sister Jiira does. :P And the song is "The Night" by Disturbed. Yummy stuff, for sure.

**Author's Note:** I decided to write something angsty, cause I've been in a bad mood all day. The song inspired me. Enjoy, and please review. Also, I would like to let everyone know that I really want an Aburame Shino poster. But I don't think anyone makes those. Someone should, gosh darn it!

**_What has come over me?  
What madness taken hold of my heart?_**

Kiba sat with his back against a tree, legs stretched in front of him and eyes staring up at the night sky. The clearing he sat in was barren, the grass dry and lifeless beneath him. The tree he rested against was an old oak; gnarled with branches twining into the blanket of darkness above him. He growled to himself. His dog, Akamaru, sat curled up in his lap, asleep. Kiba pet his snowy white fur gently. Akamaru was almost too big to sit in Kiba's lap, and the dog-like ninja knew he would miss times like these when Akamaru grew to his full size.

But at the moment, Kiba's mind was reeling. The image of Hinata and Shino, lips touching, was imprinted into his memory. It wouldn't go away and give him peace, and it tortured him. He had been sitting in a tree at the training grounds, minding his own business, when he looked down and saw his teammates walking onto the grounds. Before he could yowl a greeting, he had noticed Shino's fingers laced with hers. He had watched, puzzlement turning to rage as Shino leaned in and kiss her gently.

But what had angered him most was the fact that she had _smiled_ after the bug-nin had kissed her.

Kiba had been in love with Hinata for a long time, ever since he laid eyes on her at the academy. She had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had tried his hardest to woo her. He used his charm, his wit, and his sense of humor to impress her. He had always been unsucessful, but he figured she would come around eventually.

But she never had. She had fallen head-over-heels for the _bug-freak_.

**_To run away, the only answer.  
Pulling me away._**

Kiba had rushed away in the trees, leaving them without letting them know he was there. He had been shocked and ignescently upset, so he left them. He needed time to think, time to cool down. His animal instincts had told him to attack Shino and save his mate, but he knew better. So he left, to avoid hurting his comrade.

**_To fall upon (the night)  
The source of my recovery._**

He had always been more beast than man. His Inuzuka blood gave him the dog-like intuitive that made him uncontrolable in battle, which balanced well with the prescision of Shino and Hinata's techniques. Where Shino was serious, Kiba was lighthearted. Where Hinata was hesitant, Kiba was ready to jump right into things.

Kiba could still remember the day the three of them met like it was yesterday.

_**Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured.**_

_A seven-year-old boy with shaggy brunette hair walked into his class at the academy, looking around with widened eyes. There were so many children here. He had seen them, but he didn't know anybody by name. He was frightened, clutching to his small white puppy as he stood in the corner and watched the other kids._

_A small girl, dressed in a tan sweater and blue pants, approached him. She smiled shyly at him. Her eyes were the most amazing he had ever seen; such a pale lavender that they looked white. Her jet black hair was cropped, except for two strands that hung in her face. "H-hi, I'm Hinata. Who are y-you?" She stuttered a little, obviously new here as well._

_The boy flushed, unsure how to react to her unexpected greeting. "Kiba." He said softly, petting his puppy's head self-conciously._

_Hinata looked at the puppy. "Oooh! What's your doggie's name?"_

_Kiba managed to smile at her, happy that she was talking to him. "Akamaru. My mommy gave him to me when he was born."_

_"He's adorable!" She squealed. "May I pet him?"_

_"Sure." Kiba said, holding tiny Akamaru out towards her. She ran her small fingers over his pure white fur, giggling when he turned to lick her hand with his tongue, rasping over her fingertips lightly._

_Kiba was surpised. His puppy didn't normally like new people. "He likes you." He said quietly._

_Hinata's eyes glittered. She took her gaze off the puppy and looked up into his eyes, once again dazzling him. "Do you want to sit with us?"_

_"Us?" Kiba was confused for a second. Perhaps she had a puppy too?_

_"Me and Shino." She pointed to a boy at the back of the classroom, sitting at a desk. He was wearing a large jacket, collar covering the lower half of his face. He had sunglasses over his eyes, which Kiba thought was odd due to the fact that they were indoors. The other's boy's dark brunette hair fluffed up around his head. He was looking at something on the table, not saying a word to the chattering children around him._

_"Yeah." Kiba answered her, following her to the table Shino sat at._

_Hinata whispered in his ear softly, making Kiba's tummy get butterflies. "Shino has a lot of bugs, so don't step on them. Neji-nii-san already did, and Shino wasn't happy at all."_

_Kiba had no idea why Shino would have a lot of bugs, or who Neji was, but he nodded and continued to follow the girl._

_When they got to the table, Hinata called to Shino. "Shino-kun! I want to introduce you to someone." The boy looked up in their direction, but Kiba wasn't sure what exactly he was looking at. His eyes were still shielded by his sunglasses._

_"I'm Kiba." Kiba said, projecting his voice a bit louder than he had spoken to Hinata. He felt braver, now that he was making friends._

_Shino nodded, speaking in a low-toned voice. "Pleased to meet you. I am Aburame Shino, but it seems that Hinata already told you." His voice expressed no emotion, which bothered Kiba a little._

_Kiba smiled, despite his initial discomfort. "What are you looking at?" He asked, peering at the thing in front of the other boy._

_On the table sat two bugs, very small and black with wings, scuttling around in circles. Kiba scrunched his nose up, observing the bugs more closely. "What are they?" He was curious and had held his fair share of crawlies, like any other child._

_Shino's voice was a bit more lighthearted when he explained. "My destuction bugs. They live inside of me." He said, a hint of pride in his voice._

_Kiba was dumbfounded, and grinned from ear to ear. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed._

_Snapping his head around to look at Kiba, Shino's voice sounded suprised when he spoke. "You really think they're cool?"_

_"Of course!" Kiba said. "Destruction bugs and Aburame Shino, meet Akamaru!" Kiba held up his puppy, and Shino reached forward to pat the pup on the head._

_Once introductions were concluded, the teacher called from the front of the classroom. "Allright, everybody sit down!" She tried to get the attention of the room of rambunctious seven-year-olds._

_Kiba sat to Hinata's right, with Shino on the other side of her. Kiba was very happy that Hinata had introduced herself to him, and he was sure that he had the coolest friends in the whole academy._

**_Calling me away, bringing a question  
Why?_**

Why not me? Kiba asked himself. He could give Hinata so much. He was loyal. He would love her unconditionally until the end of time. Surely she realized that? But the angrier he got, the guiltier he felt.

**_For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my armor fall again._**

Shino and Hinata were his best friends. And he wanted them to be happy. A part of his mind told him that Hinata would be happier with himself. He whimpered softly, wishing things could be different.

**_Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over._**

Rage pulsed through his veins once more, making him want to rip the forest apart in search of that bug-eating jerk. He would shred Shino to pieces to show Hinata that he was better. He would rip the bug-freak's heart out, and devour it while it was still beating.

**_Now, on a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing._**

Kiba could practically taste what life would be like with his shy teammate. They would live happily, somewhere in Konoha, raising new ninjas for the academy. She would look at him with her lavender eyes lovingly, kiss him with those silky rose-petal lips.

He wanted her to be with him with all his heart. Tears started to fall down his face, streaking his cheeks. His rage scared him. The fact that any part of him wanted to hurt his best friend frightened him. He was a monster. He pushed away thoughts of hurting Shino, and tried to think of what was best for Hinata.

**_In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes?_**

Despite how Kiba felt about Hinata, he knew that Shino was right for her. He was patient and kind while Kiba was angry and uncontrolable. A new memory filled his mind, this one more faint and painful than the first.

**_Stare into the night._**

Kiba had been five years old, playing blocks with his three-year-old sister, Jiira. She had called him a mean word, and he had gotten very angry. He had been blinded by his rage. He remembered howling and a flash of blood, but after that, his mind was blank.

After, he remembered his parents crying and telling him that he would never see Jiira again. They looked at him differently from then on, and he knew deep inside that he was responsible for the fact that his little sister was gone forever.

He visited her grave every year, apologizing and telling her that he loved her.

**_Power beyond containing..._**

Kiba had to leave. He knew it in his heart. If he felt like killing his closest friend, he needed help. He would go visit his mother's brother, Iriko. He lived somewhere in the mountains, and he was also a dog-nin like himself. Maybe he could find inner peace before returning to Konoha.

He had reached a descision. He was leaving that very night.

Akamaru awoke, yawning. Kiba stuffed his dog into his shirt. "We're leaving." Akamaru didn't make a sound, and curled up next to Kiba's chest to comfort his master.

**_Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life?_**

He stood, giving one last glance to the lights of Konoha. He whispered under his breath, new tears falling down his face. "I'll be back, Hina-chan and Shino-kun. Promise."

And with that, the dog boy raced off into the darkness.

**_Give in to the night._**


	2. Gravestone

**Disclaimer:** Hana, Kiba, and their mother don't belong to me. But their father and little sister do. And the song is "Running From Me" by Trust Company.

**Author's Note:** I wasn't sure if I was going to make another chapter, but I decided why the heck not, right? Enjoy, and please review. I promise it'll get happier later. And sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. Promise. :)

* * *

_**Say a prayer for me.**_

Kiba ran through the starlit forest at top speed, jumping between trees. Akamaru yipped as Kiba went faster and faster. The cold night wind whipped him in the face, messing up his brunette hair and making his eyes water.

He kept going. He was running from his teammates, running from his yearning to kill. He was sick of hating everyone, sick of the blood of his loved ones being spilled.

**_Cause I can barely breathe._**

He stopped to catch his breath in a tall pine tree. He cast chocolate his eyes towards the ground to see a small graveyard. He knew this place all too well. The dead oak in the center of the yard, and the rows of stony graves around it. A family of ravens called out from the dead tree, singing a grieving song for the dead.

**_I'm suffering, and I can't take it._**

Kiba leapt down, branch to branch, from the tree. He hit the dirt below with a thud as he landed, bending his knees slightly to absorb the shock. He walked into the dull graveyard, searching among the headstones for one certain grave.

He spotted a gravestone that read "Inuzuka Jiira, beloved daughter and sister." He kneeled in front of it, staring at the stone engraving. Lowering his head onto the top of the stone, he wept.

**_Because of me,_**

It was all his fault Jiira was there. Despite what his parents said, he knew he had killed her. He remembered tearing his claws into her. He remembered all the blood, the spark of life fading from her eyes as he had howled in triumph above her body.

But it hadn't really been him. It had been his rage that had killed her. But he completely blamed himself. He was coward to say that it was his anger's fault. It had been him, angry or not.

He dug his nails now into the stone grave, his knuckles turning white as he sobbed bitterly.

**_No one will ever see this side of me,_**

_Kiba and his older sister, Hana, sat in the waiting room at the healing-nin's office. Their father, a tall man with brunette hair and amber eyes, came out of the delivery room with a small bundle._

_A two-year-old Kiba had tottered up to his father, clinging to his pant leg. "Baby? Baby?" He was excited to see his new baby sister or brother._

_Hana sat in the chair, trying to remain indifferent. She sniffed. "Its just another drooling brat like you, Kiba."_

_But Kiba didn't listen to her. His eyes were trained on their father as the man told them proudly. "It's a girl." He grinned from ear to ear. Their father didn't have the same pointy fangs that his wife and older two children did. He came from Inuzuka descent, which didn't hold nin blood. Until the birth of Hana, of course._

_Kiba bounced up and down. "Sister?" He was more excited than his small toddler body could handle._

_Their father nodded. "Yes. This is your sister, Kiba. Inuzuka Jiira."_

**_If I don't make it._**

Kiba wished with all of his dark heart that it were him under this gravestone. He would give his life for hers a million times over, and it would still not be enough repayment. He whimpered to her grave dejectedly. "I'm so sorry, Jiira. I love you. I'll be gone for a while, but I promise I'll return to you. No matter what it takes." Akamaru, who was still in his jacket, shivered.

**_Its like I can't wake up._**

Kiba stood, looking down at her grave one last time. He bowed his head before turning to run out of the grave yard, launching himself back up into the trees. He jumped from tree to tree, foot resting fleetingly against each branch before taking off into the air. He ran with his tears still running over his red triangular tattoos.

**_Its like I can't get up._**

He continued to run to his Uncle Iriko's house. His uncle lived in solituded, and didn't return to Konoha unless it was a very important occasion. Like Jiira's funeral. His mind ran over the memory, making him choke.

**_Its like I can't remember who I used to be._**

_Iriko had spiked up brunette hair, and the same dark chocolate eyes as Kiba's mother. He stood next to Kiba as the coffin was carried past the mourners. The tall man leaned down towards the five-year-old, whispering in his ear. "If you ever need someone to turn to besides your parents or sister, just come visit me."_

_Kiba had nodded, even though he didn't believe that he would have to go see his reserved uncle for any reason._

**_Am I running from you,_**

Jiira's face flashed through his mind. He long brunette hair swaying around her face, her amber eyes glowing like small suns. The pale pink of her lips, the peachy color of her flawless skin. The image in his mind was smiling at him. He shied away from the memory, and pushed on through the trees.

**_Or am I running from me?_**


End file.
